The present invention relates to a framework which allows for level lifting of a plow blade incorporating a canister type push frame. More particularly, the framework provides for a single centered attachment of the framework to a lift chain for the plow frame, which allows for essentially level lifting and seating of the plow blade regardless of lateral angulation of the plow blade.